The present invention relates to orthopedic implants using pre-attached fasteners.
Placement of orthopedic implants often consists of fixing an implant member to bone using one or more fasteners (often comprising bone screws). Typically, this is done by holding the implant in place while retrieving fasteners from a kit and placing them one at a time through holes or slots in the implant. Alternatives exist where fasteners are inserted into bone first, then the implant attached to the fasteners.
However, minimally invasive orthopedic procedures often result in difficult fastener placement, especially while trying to align the implant. Space for fasteners, implant and instrumentation is at a premium, often resulting in difficulty maneuvering within confined spaces or near delicate anatomy. Fasteners may also be dropped, and require time for proper placement. Additionally, passing instruments into and out of minimally invasive surgical ports may result in procedure delays.
Therefore techniques and designs are needed that can reduce procedure steps, required maneuvering in restricted space, and/or instrument exchanges.
The illustrative embodiments of this disclosure relate to instruments and methods for installation of orthopedic implant devices in general and, more specifically, to devices used in the correction, arresting or slowing of abnormal curvature of the spine, including scoliosis, hyperlordosis and hypokyphosis.
It is anticipated that the embodiments of this disclosure will be equally useful for any orthopedic implant requiring fixation to bone by a fastener, including, but not limited to, bone plates, cervical plates, and thoracolumbar plates.
In an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, an orthopedic implant device includes a body having a first surface, a second surface opposed to the first surface and configured to face a bone, and a fastener receiving opening extending between the first and second surfaces. A bone screw is received within the fastener receiving opening of the body and is configured to be inserted into the bone. The bone screw extends between proximal and distal ends and includes a threaded portion. A releasable securing member is configured to pre-attach the bone screw to the body prior to placement of the bone screw within the bone in a secured mode of operation by resisting axial movement of the bone screw relative to the fastener receiving opening of the body.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, an orthopedic implant device includes a spinal staple having a bridge member with an upper surface, an opposed lower surface, a first end, an opposed second end, a first leg proximate the first end and configured to be inserted into a first vertebra, and a second leg proximate the second end and configured to be inserted into a second vertebra. At least one fastener is configured to couple the spinal staple to at least one of the first vertebra and the second vertebra. A releasable securing member is configured to pre-attach the at least one fastener to the spinal staple prior to coupling of the spinal staple to the first vertebra and the second vertebra.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a pre-assembled implant device includes an orthopedic implant, and a bone screw pre-attached to the implant prior to placement within a bone.
According to yet another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a method of inserting an orthopedic implant device includes the steps of providing an implant body including a receiving opening, inserting a bone screw into the receiving opening of the implant body, and securing the bone screw to the implant body to resist axial movement of the bone screw relative to the receiving opening. The method further includes the steps of applying a predetermined force to the bone screw in order to release the bone screw for axial movement relative to the implant, and inserting the bone screw into bone.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.